


Jealousy Gets You Anything, You Just Have To Beg

by mukewriter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Calum, Dom!Calum, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Humiliation, M/M, OT3, OT4, Overstimulation, Slight Pain Kink, Spanking, Voyeurism, basically absolute filth, but it's fine, delayed orgasms, dom!ashton, hurt comfort, otp, sub!Michael, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukewriter/pseuds/mukewriter
Summary: Their relationship was no longer a secret, but the two of them squeezed in a bunk on the bus brought Michael back to old times, sneaking around with Calum before they told anyone."Baby boy, tell Daddy what's wrong," Calum whispered. That was all Calum needed to get Michael back; hook, line, and sinker. Michael finally turned around to face Calum and he lowered his eyes in shame because he knew for a fact he'd been overreacting this morning."I got jealous that you were cuddling with Luke and that no one invited me to watch videos this morning," Michael mumbled.ORThe OTP-OT3-OT4 that no one asked for





	Jealousy Gets You Anything, You Just Have To Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maluminspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/gifts).



The sun was shining through the curtains of his bunk and frankly, that was Michael's least favorite way of waking up. He had no idea what city they were in, and when he pushed back the inside curtain, he saw that none of the other boys were in their bunks anymore. 

'What time is it?' He thought to himself. His phone read 8:32 am. 'Too early,' he sighed. But then there came a loud, high pitched squeak, followed by a giggle from the lounge of the bus, which without a doubt came from his other bandmate, Luke. 

Michael begrudgingly pulled himself out of bed and padded to the lounge, pushing the sliding door open. The boys were watching YouTube videos on the tv, no doubt hooked up from Ashton's phone. Michael felt a pang in his heart as he watched the other boys laugh away at the comedic video. Luke and Calum were cuddling together very close and the pang in his heart hurt deeper. Ashton was sitting alone, but fairly close to them and while he didn't want to admit it, Michael was jealous. Calum was his to cuddle and not anyone else's. He was mad and jealous and his heart hurt. He slid the door closed fairly loudly and walked back down the hall. 

Why would they not wake him? Did any of them even care that he wasn't around? He knew he was probably being dramatic, especially slamming the sliding door closed after they just got it fixed since he managed to break it the last time he got jealous like this. Michael couldn't understand why they wouldn't invite him. He loves spending time with the lads, and especially Calum. Seeing him cuddled with Luke really hurt. 

'Get a hold of yourself, Michael. It's probably nothing. The boys were just spending some quality time together. You were sleeping after all.' He thought. He climbed back into his bunk, his back facing away from the closed curtain, in case anyone decided to come and check up on him. He laid in bed on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through Twitter, making a few fans' days by liking their crazy tweets. 

It had only been a few minutes before Michael heard the curtain on his bunk being pushed open, but he refused to turn to see who it was. He hoped it wasn't Luke, for that was the last person he wanted to see right now. 

"Michael, I know you heard me open the curtain. What's wrong?" Michael breathed a sigh of relief. It was Calum. He was still facing away from him, committed to throwing his tantrum for a bit longer. 

Much to Michael's dismay, Calum climbed in the bunk behind him, reaching forward to brush his soft blonde hair out of his face. Michael continued to ignore him, scrolling through on his phone until Calum started pressing slobbery kisses to his shoulder, causing Michael to pull away in disgust. 

Their relationship was no longer a secret, but the two of them squeezed in a bunk on the bus brought Michael back to old times, sneaking around with Calum before they told anyone. 

"Baby boy, tell Daddy what's wrong," Calum whispered. That was all Calum needed to get Michael back; hook, line, and sinker. Michael finally turned around to face Calum and he lowered his eyes in shame because he knew for a fact he'd been overreacting this morning. 

"I got jealous that you were cuddling with Luke and that no one invited me to watch videos this morning," Michael mumbled. 

"Aww bubba! You were so cute sleeping that we didn't wanna wake you! I know how much you love your sleep!" Calum said quietly, reassuring the sad boy. "And Luke had tackled me and was determined to stay there. You know how much he loves causing trouble!" 

Michael buried his face into Calum's warm chest. It was his favorite place to be and if he could sleep there forever, he would. "Sorry, Daddy," Michael whispered against Calum's golden skin. 

Calum reached behind Michael and began giving the boy some gentle head scratches and kisses until Michael was purring into his chest. Calum could feel Michael's dick begin to harden beneath his boxers and he smiled. A gesture so small and comforting was turning the boy on. 

"Michael... what do we have here?" Calum smirked, reaching between the two of them and wrapping a hand around Michael's clothed cock, slowly jerking him off. 

"N-nothing!" Michael whined, broken and obviously turned on. 

"You like when Daddy plays with your hair?" Calum asked gently while kissing his forehead. Michael nodded. "What about when Daddy plays with your cock?" He asked, not letting go of Michael's hardening member. Michael nodded furiously, which made Calum stop moving his hand and causing Michael to whine. 

"Use your words baby boy," Calum cooed. 

"Y-yes! Love when y-you play with my c-cock! F-feels soo good Daddy!!!" Michael cried out. 

"Shhh baby not so loud! Remember the boys are down the hall!" Calum reminded him. He watched as Michael's eyes bulged at the thought and he chuckled. 

"On your back, baby," Calum nudged. Michael rolled over and laid on his back, looking up at Calum. "Up!" Calum said as he reached for Michael's boxers, eager to get them off. Michael lifted his hips to aid Calum in the process and he sighed in relief as the tight material was removed from his aching cock. 

Calum was looking at Michael like he was the moon. The little bit of light shining in the bunk made for a great contrast between Michael's milky white skin and his dark ink tattoos on his arms. He loved getting to see him at his most vulnerable and knowing that his baby is all his. Calum smiled before gently pinching Michael's soft hips and leaning down to kiss him. Michael bit Calum's lip while they kissed, causing Calum to pull away and frown. "Behave, baby! Wouldn't want Daddy to leave you with this little problem you have, now would ya?"

Michael's eyes bulged again, "No Daddy, please!!!" 

"That's what I thought!"

Calum reaches beneath Michael's pillows and grabbed a small bottle of lube, popping the cap open and drizzling a bit of it on his fingers. Michael's heart began to race. His cock was aching and he was finally going to get some relief!

Calum wasn't keen on giving his baby what he wants right away. And Michael would never admit it, but he enjoys all of the teasing and foreplay maybe even a bit more than getting fucked. He just loves the attention that Calum gives him all the time. 

Michael was ripped from his thoughts as Calum started gently stroking Michael's cock with just his index finger and thumb, applying pressure closer to the tip as he stroked. Michael bucked his hips up and Calum pulled away. 

"Daddy no!" Michael cried. 

"Michael you have to keep quiet! And you know Daddy doesn't like greedy boys," Calum responded. 

"Sorry Daddy," Michael mumbled while he covered his face with his hands. Calum pushed Michael's hands away and pushed two of his clean fingers into Michael's mouth. 

"Suck," Calum ordered, hoping that it would keep him quiet for a bit. It worked to an extent, Michael's moans and whines still flowing freely but a bit muffled as he fixated on sucking Calum's fingers. 

Calum directed his lubed fingers off of Michael's cock and between his cheeks, gently rubbing over his tight hole. Michael barely had time to register Calum's new position but welcomed the intrusion. Calum leaned forward and kissed Michael's soft tummy while he stretched his baby boy open enough to fuck him senseless. 

The downside to fucking on the bus (besides Ashton's constant pleas not to) was that there isn't as much space as there used to be when they were small teenagers. They were no longer tiny boys. Now they're six foot tall, muscular men, making it that much harder for Calum to find a decent angle. 

"Dadddyyyy, please!!" Michael whined. Calum hadn't realized he'd stopped moving his fingers against Michael's hole and his baby boy was getting antsy. 

"Sorry baby! Where was I," Calum said. He pressed not one, but two fingers into Michael and he gasped. Michael loves the burn and the stretch as Calum plunged his fingers knuckle deep into his tight hole. He nodded when he was ready for Calum to move. Calum decided to continue to tease his baby boy by fingering him nice and slow and gently nudging against his prostate every so often. 

Michael's moans were progressively getting louder and Calum knew they would be found out if Michael can't keep quiet. "Baby your pretty little moans are wonderful but if you don't keep quiet, I'm afraid we're gonna have to wait until we get a hotel room tomorrow!!"

"NO Daddy please!!! I'm sorry!!! I'll keep it down just please fuck me!!!" Michael whispered. And well, how could Calum resist a plea like that?

He added one more finger to Michael's hole, stretching him the best he could so he could fuck him more easily. Michael's moans and whines were diminished to quiet little whimpers and whispers when he would speak. It made Calum smile that he had such an obedient boy. 

Calum removed his fingers, receiving a shaky breath and a broken whine from Michael. "On your tummy, babe," Calum instructed. 

Michael followed instructions but not without a slightly louder than average whimper, a sign that his hard cock was now in contact with the material of the bed sheets beneath him. 

"Tell Daddy what you want," Calum whispered in Michael's ear with a smirk. 

"Pleaseee Daddy!" 

"I want you to tell me, baby. What do you want me to do?" Calum asked again. 

"P-please! Daddy! Please fuck me! Fuck me so hard I can't sit for a week, Daddy please!!" Michael coughed out. With his cock rubbing against the sheets and Calum's hot breath on his ear and his large hands on his ass, it was hard to focus. 

"Your wish is my command, baby boy. Just relax for me. Daddy's gonna give you what you want!" Calum said, pressing his lips over his earlobe. Michael nodded in agreement and tried to focus on relaxing his hole so Calum could plow him. 

Calum was holding his body up by one arm, using the other to guide his cock to Michael's hole. Slowly pushing in, giving Michael a little at a time, causing Michael to collapse his head on the pillow beneath him. Calum gave him a moment to adjust, his cock stretching Michael even wider than his fingers had. It's a sight that never gets old. Michael started pushing back against Calum and that was his cue. 

Calum was holding his entire body weight on his forearms, his warm chest pressed to Michael's back thanks to the limited amount of space they had. He pulled his hips back slowly and then slammed back into Michael as rough as he could. Michael's quiet grunts matched Calum's relentless pace and Calum couldn't help but love it. 

"Daddy! Daddy I'm close! I'm gonna-"

"Don't you dare cum yet, baby boy." Calum demanded. 

"Daddy I don't think I can hold it!! Please I need to... I gotta..."

"If you cum, you're gonna be in big trouble. Can you hold it for Daddy? Be my good boy?" Calum asked sweetly. 

Michael nodded as he tried to focus on not releasing before he was told. Michael cried out as Calum pulled his cock nearly all the way out, the head of his cock catching Michael's rim before slamming back in and fucking Michael at a ridiculously slow pace. 

"Baby?"

"Hmmm," Michael responded, blissed out and trying so hard to follow orders. 

"Where do you want Daddy's cum?" Calum asked, curious as to what the answer would be. He could see Michael's face turning a deep red as he thought about his answer, Calum continuing to lazily fuck him. 

"Sometime today, baby boy!" 

"My face," Michael whispered quietly. 

"Baby I now I said to stay quiet but not quiet enough that Daddy can't hear you! Now ask me proper this time," Calum nudged. 

"Please Daddy, please cum on my face," Michael begged, yet still embarrassed. 

"Mmm I've got such a dirty baby boy, hmm?" Calum taunted. 

"Yes Daddy! I'm your dirty boy! Please, please will you cum on my face!" Michael begged and pleaded until Calum pulled out, causing Michael to whine quite loudly. 

"Shhh, baby you have to be quiet! Now roll over for me," Calum instructed. Michael rolled into his back again and his cock was almost purple with need, leaking precum against his soft, pale tummy. 

"Oh look at what we have here!" Calum smirked and ran a finger over the protruding vein on Michael's hard cock. His hips stuttered upward and Calum laughed. 

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast baby boy. Don't worry Daddy will give you everything you want. You just have to be patient little one!" Calum promised. 

Michael blushed at the nickname, and nodded. He trusted his Daddy and was excited to be allowed to cum soon. Calum scooted up Michael's body so that his cock was now just above his face. It was a difficult angle because Calum was very hunched over due to the lack of space, but they were determined to make it work. 

"Close your eyes and open your mouth, angel! Daddy's gonna give you what you asked for!" Calum slowly stroked his cock over Michael's face, not needing much more than a few gentle strokes to get going again. Calum was grunting and whining as the knot in his belly came undone and before he knew it, he was releasing all over his baby's face. 

Calum scooted back and he didn't think it would ever be possible for Michael to look more beautiful than he already was, but he was wrong. He observed as his porcelain baby boy laid there in front of him, cock hard and in desperate need of release, chest heaving, eyes closed and mouth open, with his face covered in his Daddy's cum. 

"Hold on baby, stay just like that," Calum climbed off of Michael and reached for his phone, which had gotten stuck between the mattress and wall of the bunk. He opened up his camera and took several photos. A few up close of Michael's cum covered face, a few full body shots, his soft tummy and aching cock on display. The thought of looking at these again later made Calum chub up again. Then Calum had an idea. He switched the camera to video and began to film. 

He grabbed a tissue and wiped the cum off of Michael's eyelids so he could open them. "Open up baby boy," he said gently. Michael's big green eyes looked back at him and they were so full of want and need that at this point, Michael didn't even care that Calum was filming him. 

"Please Daddyyyy! Pleaseee can I have cummies?!" And just that made Calum's cock twitch yet again. 

"Yes baby, show Daddy what a good boy you are! Show me how much my baby boy can cum!" Calum taunted. He reached for Michael's aching cock, gently stroking his length up and down, being careful not to overwhelm him. 

Calum kept one hand on Michael's cock, a steady rhythm going, while the other hand continued to film, making sure to get everything in the frame as he jerked off his baby boy. He could feel Michael tense and in a moment, he was shooting his load all over his soft tummy. His chest heaving and his eyes rolled back from finally getting his release. Calum stroked him through the rest of his orgasm until Michael whined about being sensitive. 

"Such a pretty baby boy! Covered in so much cum for Daddy. I love you angel," Calum said quietly. 

"I love to too, Daddy," Michael responded softly, so blissed out that he was almost asleep again. He shut off the camera, very happy with what he had for later. 

Calum pulled on his boxers and started out of the bunk to go to the bathroom and get something to clean Michael up. As he emerged from the bathroom, he heard a semi-quiet grunt from what sounded like Luke's bunk. 

"Lu?" Calum called out. There was no response so Calum slowly pulled back the curtain to Luke's bunk. His eyes went wide at what he saw. Luke was shirtless and he had his boxers around his knees, tummy covered in cum, hand still wrapped around his cock. 

"Fuck that was so hot," Luke said aloud. 

"What the fuck Luke?! You watched us?!" Calum asked in disbelief. 

"N-no I couldn't see anything!! I swear!! But I came out here to see if Michael was okay and I heard you guys talking and then it turned to moans and Michael calling you Daddy and I was so turned on and I-I'm sorry Cal," Luke hung his head in shame. 

Calum didn't know whether to be upset or turned on or both. He was upset that Luke had been a perv and was listening to him and Michael's intimate moments but also turned on at the fact that Luke thought it was hot. Calum was very conflicted. 

Calum grabbed Luke's jaw and forced him to look at him. "When we get to the hotel, you are so in for it, slut," Calum said through gritted teeth. 

"Y-yes Calum," Luke agreed with his eyes wide. 

Calum spat at Luke. "What's my name?" 

"Daddy! Y-yes Daddy! Sorry!" Luke squeaked. 

"I thought so. Now get cleaned up you filthy pervert!" 

Luke scrambled out of his bunk and ran to the bathroom, boxers still at his knees and Calum couldn't help but giggle at the clumsy boy. He couldn't believe what he just agreed to, but he was excited nonetheless. Michael will be embarrassed for sure, knowing that Luke had heard absolutely everything, but Calum will make sure Michael knows that all naughty boys get punished, not just him.


End file.
